Digital three-dimensional (3D) models can be generated based on scans of architectural spaces (e.g., houses, construction sites, office spaces, etc). In certain instances, a 3D model of an architectural space can be navigated by a user via a user interface on a device. However, navigating through a 3D model (e.g., navigating to a distant location in a 3D model, navigating through a 3D model of a multistory residence, etc.) via a user interface on a device is generally difficult.